


We are not alone

by AllisonNoir



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonNoir/pseuds/AllisonNoir
Summary: Mrs. Chen's shop was everything what a man could wish for. Meant as a snack at the middle of the night, a liquid at the early hours of the dawn, and something refreshing before the start of the day. Her shop was commonly called as an all-night store. Literally everything was available here, everything what a man could wish for in the hour of need.There was only one little problem with that place...





	We are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was a quick thought what came to my mind the morning after watching the movie and I couldn't resist to it. It must have been written.  
> I had an exam but now - three hours earlier - I finally had enough time to mind it, write it, type it and anything else what was needed for its final form.  
> Here we are.

Finally

 

Mrs. Chen's shop was everything what a man could wish for. Meant as a snack at the middle of the night, a liquid at the early hours of the dawn, and something refreshing before the start of the day. Her shop was commonly called as an all-night store. Literally everything was available here, everything what a man could wish for in the hour of need.

There was only one little problem with that place. It wasn't only beloved by the night owls or the early birds, it meant a good and rewarding possibility for the worse ones too. At least once a month, Mrs. Chen was burglarized, threatened by a gun and suffered a complete wrecking at each time. She couldn't do anything against it. And anyway, what a middle-aged woman could do against an armed robber?

She could tell about the guy to the police, and she had done it in the past several times but since they hadn't managed to catch him, her case has became forgotten. An on the other hand in the town a pretty armed robbery was nothing more than a thing of daily occurance. She could have CCTVs or alarm systems, after a while it had became clear, there has been no way against it.

Mrs. Chen was a wise woman, an always open one towards any customers, giving life-advices to them if they were needed. (And they always have needed one – or two.) Althought under the surface, she was a wreak too. She slightly succeeded to pay the bills, her everything was this shop and what profit she has earned usually went to the wrong hands. She couldn't afford anything else than being here and hoping constantly that the guy would come after she had succeeded to get out of her books.

She has found meditations and reached an almost calmed state by an attitude to this whole. And othereise she has bowed to it. She had survived till that time and she had said she would survive it in the future too, howsoever it has became harder day after day and bill after bill. Slowly watching as everything was slipping out of her hands.

And that day was one of those unique, unfortune occassions what cursed her fate. It was night, nearly eleven o'clock when Mrs. Chen's shop in general terms was only visited by the night owls and later by the member of the younger drunken generations. She didn't mind the ad hoc roisterers at all. Between half past eleven and eleven at night, the overall customers meant only two existence. One man and sometimes an other being too.

"'night, Mrs. Chen!" greeted her the regular man as he stepped inside. "How is goin'?"

"Good night. Nothing special." she said. „It's going as usually. And how are ya, Eddie?”

"Ain't nothing change but the weather.” answered he in short, aiming the snack's row with his sweepy steps. Minding in loud with himself a list of potencial possibilities of the most filling food and meats.

It wasn't weird the woman kenned the man's name. Or what was the reason behind her kind words. Mrs. Chen has known everybody, each of her customers in a certain part. There were some of them whom she has kent almost personally, especially her so-called regular ones. She was aware their lives and they have been acquainted about her things in return.

Mrs. Chen meant a night-psychologist without any reward or compensation. She was a thrustworthy point in the wreck ones' life and vice versa. She was glad when she saw now and then a familiar face - except particular one. She abhored only one from her visitors and at this night that person appeared again after a long break in the small shop.

"Please..." she begged immediately, reacting eftsoons to her new just now arrived customer. It wasn't a hard thought to realise that it was the robbery guy. Her periodic nightmare.

"You know what I want! Now!" he urged the woman straightaway.

"Yeah, yeah..." trembled the shopkeeper in her almost breaking voice, opening without retort the desk for the cash with her shaking hands by the sudden fear.

"Hurry." said the man impatiently, then somewhat unexpected and incredible happened and the robber screamed out like a huffy teen girl. "What the-!" something made him to incapable to finish the sentence.

An other being slowly appeared from the cover of a shelf. Getting out of its previous deck from the row of the corn flakes. The things were getting interesting than staying in hush behind the daily used mask. Not even counting with the ood feeling what had to be faded. Curiousity? Hunger? Joy? Or maybe boredom? Might be. Or it was just about the power.

Suddenly a deep, slightly echoing voice was heard without a previous sign or explanation. It was harsh and told about terrific brutal nonsenses to the robbery man. It sounded monsterous, unwordly. A manifested boogey man with an echoing tune in its voice, like it could have been talked from the hell.

As it finished with the tracing of an imagined atrocious death, the unknown thing certainly changed a mind about only warning the criminal and as Mrs. Chan's deadly terrified scream filled the air, it came to obvious that something just happened what no words could describe. Something beyond any rational expression.

"What- what was that, Eddie?" Mrs. Chem asked then as she after a minute managed to get back her voice and consciousness from the shock.

"I have a parasite." said the man, like he would have shrugged his shoulders. Maybe he in deed did it. It couldn't have been told by that angle. The shopkeeper sighed a relief, persumably to the fact that the worst was over.

There was no clue where the prior beast all at once had disappeared from one moment to an other, it just somehow gone and then there was only the man, the customer standing between the desk and a row. And there was a deadly terrified shookeeper and the headless body of the robber somewhere between the two beings.

"Hi, Mrs. Chen!" told the person right after that – called deducibly Eddie – a short good-bye to the middle-aged woman, leaving behind with the greatest ease the horrific scene.

A stunned shock could illustrate well what surrounded the small shop then. Scared, eased shock and imcapableness to seize the experienced sights. For a few minute, Mrs. Chen stayed in complete silence, gazing blankly to the nothing, afterwards as a shadow popped out from the corner of her eyes, from out of her vision, she jumped in fright.

"Dear, god. You scared me!" she moand like the absence of her other night-owl-typed customer would have meant a much scarier thing against what had just happened less than a few minutes ago.

"You don't need his body, do you?" was the question taken, pointed the black hooded to the dead robber's remained part. The answer wasn't waited. "I'm not fastidious. Albeit a discussion is definitely needed, I won't be play a char. What a half-wit leave behind such a mess!"

"What- what are you talking about, dear?" Mrs. Chen stuttered frightenedly by – only for her – the cloudy, odd words. The black-hooded smiled and lifted her sight to the woman, revealing a truly gladsome wide grin towards the shopkeeper.

" **We are not alone."**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @mymadmedleyw


End file.
